(a) Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to flat panel displays. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to a multi panel display device.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, a flat panel display, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) or a plasma discharge panel (PDP), produces high resolution images, and is accepted technology for producing large screen displays. However, as display size increases, costs also increase, and defects such as quality deterioration due to a signal delay and the like, become more likely.
In order to overcome this problem, a method of implementing a large display device by using a plurality of display panels has been developed. Applicants of such methods include use as an advertising display installed at a rooftop of a building, a large electronic display installed at a sports complex and the like, an on-the-spot display used for concerts and the like, etc. However, each display panel typically has a region at an edge portion in which an image is not able to be continuously displayed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.